


Birdseed

by TurtleTotem



Series: Westchester High School [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, The High School AU that stopped being high school two stories ago, Timestamp, Weddings, less than 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after "Monster in the Closet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birdseed

**Author's Note:**

> For [Luninosity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity), who prompted a timestamp four of five years into the future for this AU. On tumblr [here](http://turtletotem.tumblr.com/post/52440679991/yay-fic-meme-um-westchester-high-school-four-or-five#notes).

Neither of them really wants a big wedding, and really it ends up being more of a high-school-reunion-and-pizza-party than anything else. Erik’s dad makes an adorable, slightly tipsy toast, and passes around Erik’s baby pictures; Raven brings little Kurt and tells embarrassing stories about Charles’s childhood; Alex catches the gag “bouquet” of water-squirting flowers and shares a look with Darwin that has them all whistling and catcalling. A good time is had by all.

The wedding guests chase the grooms out to their car with handfuls of birdseed, and Charles has a moment of _deja vu_ as they pull away from the curb — in the same limo that took them to their disastrous prom, still driven by good old Bill, who came out of retirement for the occasion. Charles and Erik’s relationship has exploded and been rebuilt many times since then, and in a way so have Charles and Erik themselves. Charles still has a lot to figure out — whether to pursue a career in science or education, for instance — but he feels a million miles away from the timid, conflict-avoidant kid who first fell for the bad boy in eyeliner. And Erik might still be fueled by an anger Charles doesn’t fully understand, but he’s learned to keep it a low simmer rather than let himself he consumed. They’ve each tempered the other, helped fill in each other’s missing pieces.

“You look awfully serious,” Erik says, brushing birdseed out of Charles’s hair and then keeping his hand there, tangled in curls. “I can do something about that.”

“I was just pondering what exactly to do with that lip ring,” Charles says. “Your father’s right, you look like some daft teenager with all those piercings.”

“Hypocrite,” Erik says, his power waking the copious bits of metal hidden or installed about Charles’s person.

Charles laughs, and closes the partition between themselves and Bill, and pulls his new husband closer.


End file.
